


Something's Missing

by scyler23



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero goes missing on a mission from the Hunter's Association. Then, suddenly, almost six months later Toga Yagari arrives with a silver haired Pureblood vampire it tow who looks surprisingly like the missing, and presumed dead, Zero. Does this strange have some kind of connection to the missing hunter or is he just a look alike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this story idea hit me one day and I just had to do something about it. I really hope you all like it. Please R&R!

A sudden flash of pain dragged the black clad teen out of his slight daze. Five long claw marks ran across his back from his shoulder to his hip. Swinging around he kicked the thing that clawed at him in the chest. It fell back with a hiss and bared it's long white fangs at the teen. The teen growled back at the inhuman thing crouched in front of him before sliding into a fighting stance. His gun had run out of bullets a few minutes ago and all he had left was his hand-to-hand combat skills. Holding his hands in front of him he snarled at the creature in front if him.

 

"Come on, you filth bloodsucker! I dare you!" he hissed, violet eyes narrowing slightly.

 

A twisted smile was all the teen got before the vampire lunged. Taking a half step back the young hunter dodged the wild swing of the level E's claws before swinging around and delivering a powerful kick to the ex-human's stomach. The beast staggered backward with a snarl at the teen. Unfortunately, one kick wasn't enough to kill a vampire, even if it was a lowly level E. With a high pitch howl the vampire lunged at the lingered hunter again. This time, due to blood loss, his reflexes weren't as quick as the should have been. Long sharp claws sliced deep into the muscle of the hunter's right upper arm. The blow effectively rendered the violet eyed hunter's arm totally useless. Hissing in pain the hunter leaped backwards in an attempt to recover. Too bad for him the level E's howl had attracted other level E's.

 

They had taken advantage of the black clad hunter's senses being focused on their so called "brother" to sneak up and surround them. When the hunter jumped back they reached out, grabbing onto his arms as he landed. Cursing loudly he struggled to break free but they were too strong. In his weakened condition he was barely able to keep the one vampire in front of him from getting to him. After a few more minutes of struggling his vision started fading to black. It suddenly hit him that this was probably going to be his last mission. That was not a pleasant thought. A sharp punch to the stomach had him coughing up a mouth full of blood and his vision fading even father.

 

"Shit! This is not how this should have ended! Damn it!" he spat out angrily, along with another mouth full of blood.

 

Images people sprang, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind as his vision continued to fade. They were all people he knew. All but a few of them were people who would miss him if he died. Then, quite suddenly, a face he never expected to see appeared. It was Kaname Kuran, the one person who hated him more than anything. Why would his face appear as he was dying? They hated each other. There was no way that hey would care if he died, right? If that was the case why did his face have a dark, brooding look on it? It made the silver haired hunter wonder "would he really not care at all?" As soon as the thought hit him his strength faded and the world went black.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OM flipping G! Thanks guys! I'm glad people really like this story! Well, here's chapter one for your reading pleasure. Please read and comment! It is much appreciated!

Six months had passed since Zero Kiryu had gone out on what was now considered his most dangerous mission to date. The only problem was, he never came back. Cross had received a Red Note from the Hunters Association two days after he failed to return. Simply put a Red Note was sent to the immediate family, in this case Kaien Cross, of a hunter who was killed on an assignment. It gave a detailed report of what happened to the hunter as well as the cause of death. Typically the Note was accompanied by the body so that it could be buried but when the team had gone to Zero's last know location they didn't find a body. There wasn't even a pile of ash to say that he had been killed while his vampire nature was in control. It was as though he had vanished into thin air when he died. The team leader had apologized profusely to the blond haired man but he had waved them away with a shaky, teary smile. As soon as they were gone though he broke down completely.

 

Once he had regained his composure a bit he called Yuki at the Moon Dorms and asked if he could visit her. Needless to say the girl was surprised; Cross almost never asked if he could visit he just dropped in unannounced. Even so he told him to come on over, not really knowing what exactly he was going to say. When the young Pureblood opened the door she had suddenly found herself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. At that point she became so confused that she had called her older brother down. It had taken a few minutes, and quite a bit of quiet promises, for the elder Pureblood to get the Chairman to let his sister go. When she was finally freed the chocolate haired girl all but demanded to know what was going on. Wordlessly Cross had held out the Red Note to the girl. Two pairs of eyes, one brown and one wine red, widened considerably at the sight. Yuki had broken down a few seconds later into uncontrollable sobs as the full weight of the red slip of paper in her adopted father's hand crashed down on her. Kaname just gritted his teeth before pulling his sobbing sister into his arms. After that day things had only gotten worse around the school.

 

The entire campus, even now, seemed to be under a dark cloud. Things still went on as normal but everything was subdued. Even the boisterous Day Class girls were acting differently. They were still hyper-active but not nearly as hyper as when Zero was around. Everything just seemed to totally lack any semblance of there being some kind of healing, despite the months that had passed. Then again today seemed to be a bit different from all the other days previous. Had anyone bothered to look toward the gates around noon that day they would have seen a sleek silver car pull through and head up toward the Chairman's house. Once the vehicle stopped a very familiar man stepped out of the passenger side door. It was Toga Yagari, Vampire Hunter and Night Class Ethics teacher (not that too many people here knew the first thing). Following him out the driver's side door was a tall young man wearing a hat that seemed to have something bundled underneath. As they were walking toward the house a strong wind rose up, pulling the hat of the other man's head. A few of the students who were passing by saw the man's long silver hair flare out behind him as he tried in vain to get the hat back.

 

"Come on, genius. Leave the hat." Yagari said, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Turning the silver haired man waved his hands around but the black haired man just waved him off like it was nothing. Silently throwing up his hands the young man stalked ahead of the taller man. Yagari chuckled softly before following after the irate silverette. They disappeared into the house. By the time they left, with the Chairman accompanying them, it was dark. Thankfully it was the weekend so the Night Class was still in the Moon Dorms. Yagari and Cross talked quietly as they walked toward said dorms. The silverette walking with them was silent as he walked slightly behind the pair. None of them really minded; they were more than happy to let him stay silent. After a few minutes, though, Cross turned and addressed the silent silverette.

 

"Now, Seran-kun, I know that this will be different for you but please don't try to cause any unnecessary problems." the sandy haired man said softly to the teen.

 

" **I will try, Chairman, but I make no promises.** " the silverette, Seran, signed out as he pulled the scarf around his neck a little higher.

 

The Chairman nodded at the silent teen before knocking on the door. It was answered by a tall blond with light blue eyes. At first he totally ignore the silver haired teen in favor of speaking to the Chairman. When he finally did notice the silverette he was talking to Yagari. Glancing back at Cross the noble gave the man a raised eyebrow. Starting as though he suddenly remembered the blond scratched the back of his head as he asked the blue eyed vampire to get Kaname and the rest of the Night Class. Shrugging slightly he waved for them to come in as he went to gather the others. The trio walked into the main foyer of the Moon Dorms and waited a few seconds before heading to the living room. As they walked in Seran lingered at the door for a second. The Night Class noticed him and soon all eyes were on the silver haired vampire. Squaring his shoulders the silverette tugged slightly on his scarf as he stepped up beside the Chairman.

 

"Well, it's good to see you all tonight. How is everyone?" the cheerful man asked, a bright (and slightly fake) smile splitting his face.

 

"Why did you ask for us all to be here, Chairman?" Kaname asked as he and Yuki walked into the room from the other side.

 

"Your mean, Kaname-kun," Cross said with a slight pout but cleared his throat a few seconds later when he revived a harsh glare from the Pureblood, "Anyway, I asked for you all to be here to welcome a new student to the night Class."

 

At the words Seran stepped forward, his silver hair swaying softly behind him as he moved. The whole Night Class stared at him for a moment, stunned. Standing before them was a vampire who looked almost exactly like the late Zero Kiryu. They shared almost all of the same facial features. The only differences between the two were the fact that Seran had a slightly sharper face, a slightly slimmer figure and much longer hair. Those were the obvious differences, though. His sent was totally different from Zero's. While the hunter had smelling like a level D Seran smelled like a Pureblood. Kaname was the first to register this and he bristled slightly. Thankfully, before anyone noticed, he slipped his calm mask back into place.

 

"Chairman, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, voice calm and steady.

 

"Of course, Kaname-kun, by all means." Cross said, holding out his hand for the brunette to lead the way.

 

Once they were both out of ear shot of the other vampires Kaname rounded on Cross, "What are you doing bringing another Pureblood here? One who probably doesn't understand the way things work here? Are you out of your mind?"

 

"Seran-kun is no threat to your position, Kaname-kun. He understands the hierarchy here and has agreed to abide by your rules. I have explained everything to him in detail and..." Cross was cut off as the brunette Pureblood started pacing the room, his calm mask starting to crack.

 

"How can you be sure? It is taught from a young age that there can only be one Pureblood to lead a group. In this case I am the one Pureblood." Kaname all but hissed at the man.

 

"He didn't grow up with his birth family. He was never taught the ways of a Pureblood."

 

The ex-hunter's quiet words stopped the brunette in his tracks. Turning slowly he asked the sandy blond haired man to repeat what he just said. Sighing softly the man did just that and Kaname just stared at him for a few minutes, trying to gauge if he was lying or not. Finding that the ex-hunter wasn't lying the Pureblood's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. Carding his hand through his long brown hair the Pureblood took a deep breath. Despite knowing that Seran posed no threat to him his instincts were still telling him that he was. Then it hit him; Cross had said that he didn't live with his birth parents. What did he mean by that? When he asked the sandy haired man Cross sighed and rubbed his temples.

 

"His birth parents were killed when he was young. The ironic thing about it was that the hunter couple that did it took him in and raised as their own." the man explained.

 

"Does he know?"

 

"Yes. They told him when he discovered his powers." the ex-hunter said crossing his arms.

 

Kaname nodded and took another deep breath before heading to the door. Taking it as a sign that they were to go back to the living room the Chairman followed him down. When they arrived they were greeted by a scene that could only be described as chaotic. Seran was standing on the other side of the room, a terrified look in his eyes, while Yagari stood in front of him. One of the Night Class members stood with the others holding a long dark red scarf in his hands. Cross immediately recognized the item and stormed over, a dark look on his face. Swiftly he all but ripped the red fabric out of the vampire's nerveless fingers. As soon as it was free Cross walked slowly over to Seran.

 

"Seran-kun?" the Chairman's voice was soft as he addressed the terrified silverette.

 

Wide lilac eyes snapped to his face before dropping to the scarf in his hands. After another few seconds of staring he reached out a slightly trembling hand. Taking the hint Cross passed the red scarf to Yagari who handed it to the silverette. Giving them both a shallow nod he turned around before wrapping the fabric around his neck again. When he turned back around his eyes had mostly returned to normal but were slightly darker in color. The rest of the Night Class was still frozen but that did nothing to stop the angry headmaster from asking, his voice sharp and cold.

 

"What happened here?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm so glad people like this piece! A special thanks to AlainnRain for the wonderful comment. Anyway, here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it. 
> 
> **" Signing"**  
>  "Speaking"

The Chairman's voice radiated darkly around the room. There was no mistaking the authority in his voice and the vampire who had had Seran's scarf gulped softly. When no one answered him Cross narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. The move was a barely disguised threat but still no one made a move to do anything about it. Finally, Yuki stepped forward, glaring at the other vampires as she did.

 

"Chairman, Darmoria was curious about what Seran-san was hiding under his scarf. He asked him to show us but Seran-san refused. After asking him again a few minutes later and getting the same response he got mad. Before we could stop him he lunged forward and pulled the scarf off." she said, glaring at the other vampire as she did.

 

Cross just nodded before looking back at Seran. The silverette nodded at him, a few locks of his silver hair falling over his shoulder at the action. Turning back around the hazel eyed man glared at Darmoria before glancing over at Kaname. The Pureblood took the hint and ordered the dark haired vampire to leave. As he left he bowed his head when he passed Seran. The silverette in question refused to look at him as he walked past. Once he was gone Yuki dropped the glare and bounced lightly over to the silent teen. Taking his hands she gave him a bright smile.

 

"Nice to meet you, Seran-san! I'm Yuki Kuran." she said in a bright voice, the smile never leaving her face.

 

The silverette gave her a small smile and gently shook his hands free. At her disappointed look his smile widened slightly and he held up his hands, " **It's a pleasure to meet you too, Yuki-san.** "

 

She looked a bit confused but Yagari spoke up and translated. After he spoke the girl's face brightened and she apologized for her slight mistake. Seran just waved the apology off with a flick of his wrist. She smiled again before turning and introducing the rest of the Night Class. They all gave him polite nods but a few people actually waved at him. The teen returned the waves before Yuki suddenly dragged him over to a group of vampires standing a little off from the others. At the sudden change in place the teen tensed up but relaxed when she loosened her hold on his arm. Stopping in front of the group Yuki introduced them.

 

"These people are my brother's Inner Circle. Takuma Ichijou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Rima Tooya, Maria Kurenai, and Seiren." she said brightly, pointing to each person as she said their names.

 

"Hello, Seran-san. Welcome to the Night Class." Takuma said with a smile, holding out his hand.

 

Seran looked at the green eyed vampire for a few seconds before he smiled softly and took his hand. After giving each other a firm shake they separated. Surprisingly enough the next person to shake his hand was Ruka Souen. She stepped forward and took his hand. Once she let him go the others were more than willing to shake his hand as well. Seeing the Night Class' metaphorical "Ice Queen" shake Seran's hand willingly galvanized the others to take action. Pretty soon Seran had shaken hands with all of the Inner Circle. Kaname was the only person he hadn't shaken hands with. By the time he had gotten around to him Kaname had thought of a million and two things that could go wrong. He was on the verge of simply leaving the room when Yuki walked up to him with Seran at her side.

 

"Seran-san, this is my older brother, Kaname Kuran." Yuki said, standing in between the pair and holding out her hand at her older brother.

 

" **Hello, Kaname-san. It's nice to meet you.** " Seran signed outwith a smile on his face (Yagari was still translating for him by the way).

 

"Nice to meet you too." the brunette replied in a monotonous voice as he slowly shook the silverette's offered hand.

 

Seran's smile widened slightly at the other Pureblood's words. It looked like, for now anyway, he had made friends with the rest of the Night Class. Well, with the exception of Darmoria. He was not likely to go anywhere near the dark haired vampire anytime soon. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly he came face to face with Yuki. The brunette girl was looking at him a little concerned but she just shook her head and smiled. Giving her a smile in return he turned to look at the Chairman. The sandy haired man was talking to Yagari softly about something but Seran had a feeling it was about him. Looking back at Yuki he gave her a smile and a simple hand gesture, asking her to wait a moment. she nodded and bounced over to her brother, a cheery smile on her face. Seran stepped up beside the Chairman just in time to hear him ask Yagari something.

 

"Do you think he should live on campus or off campus?" Cross asked, looking a little concerned.

 

" **Do I get a say in this?** " the silverette signed out, cutting into the middle of the conversation.

 

"Of course you do, Seran-kun. I was just asking Yagari's opinion on the matter." Cross said with a bright smile on his face.

 

Both the black haired man and the silver haired vampire looked at him with raised eyebrows. there was no way that he was "just asking his opinion". He was going to make the choice based on what Yagari said without talking to the person in question. Finally Cross just sighed and waved at the two of them so that they could talk about it. After maybe five minutes of near furious signing, on both sides, they nodded at each other before looking back at the Chairman. Seran spoke first.

 

" **I think it would be a good idea to start out off campus then slowly move into the dorms. Yagari-sensei agrees with me on that one.** " Seran signed out giving a pointed look at the Chairman.

 

"Are you sure, Seran-kun? What about getting the Night Class to understand you?" he asked, not really seeing how this was going to help him at all.

 

"That's easy; have few of the Night Class members come over from time to time and we teach them Sign Language." Yagari said folding his arms across his chest, not really liking the idea but having to go along with it none the less.

 

"Very well. I assume that you already have a place in mind, Yagari?" Cross asked waving at the man.

 

"Yes. It's a little far so he'll have to drive to school but it'll be fine."

 

Cross just nodded before glancing at the rest of the Night Class. They were all talking amongst themselves and Kaname had slipped out of the room, presumably to have a "talk" with Darmoria about his actions. As soon as he thought it a loud slap echoed through the dorms. Seran looked over at Cross with a raised eyebrow but the sandy haired man waved him off. Shrugging the silverette turned back to Yuki. She just smiled at him, her eyes promising and explanation. He nodded slowly before surveying the rest of the room. All of the other members of the Night Class were going about things as though nothing happened so Seran assumed things were normally like this. Shrugging to himself he walked over to one of the windows. The curtains were pulled back, allowing the moonlight to filter into the room. Standing there he simply looked out over the grounds as he absently tugged at his scarf. suddenly a small hand appeared on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. Turning he found himself looking at Yuki. The young Pureblood princess had a slightly strange look in her eyes that Seran was a little wary of but he decided to see what she wanted anyway.

 

"Seran-san, I have two things I want to ask you. Is that alright?" she asked, her voice soft.

 

Seran nodded and waited for her to continue. After taking a deep breath that's exactly what she did, "First, may I call you Seran-kun instead of Seran-san? It's took formal for me."

 

Again the silverette nodded but a foreboding feeling had settled over him. It took him a minute to realize it but he was actually dreading what her next question was. In truth he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what she was going to ask but since he had decided to humor the girl he was willing to wait. mentally he still reserved the right not to answer it if he didn't like it. Something must have shown in his eyes because Yuki smiled at him, her next few words surprising him slightly.

 

"If you really don't want to answer this next question you don't have to. I won't make you," she said her smile widening slightly before she continued, "I was going to ask you if you could show me what's under the scarf. I won't tell anyone, well except for my brother but no one else will hear it from me. I swear."

 

Silver eyebrow knitted together as the silverette worried his bottom lip with his teeth. After a few moments he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again he held out his hand in the gesture of a pinky promise. Yuki smiled, laughing softly as she linked her pinky with his. Giving her a nervous smile he started unwrapping the scarf. As the red fabric fell away he looked away from her, back out the window. He could feel here eyes tracing down his throat before coming to rest on four jagged scars across his pale neck. They stood out harshly against his skin. True, he was a very pale person, but the scars weren't just pale; they were bone white. Yuki gasped softly when she saw them but didn't do anything else. After a few seconds Seran looked back at her expecting to see disgust at the white scars but all he saw was sadness and sympathy. Giving him a trembling smile the brunette gently wrapped the scarf back around his neck before she held up her hand. Seran blinked for a few seconds before he smiled at her. Looks like his paranoia about his scars didn't mean much, at least for now it didn't. With any luck he could keep it that way for a while. If not, then things would go down hill for him. Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I bet none of you saw that coming did you? *evil laugh* Anyway, if you liked the chapter and would like more please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Signing"**  
>  "Speaking"

After spending several hours getting to know the members of the Night Class Seran feigned tiredness, explaining to everyone that he wasn't used to a nocturnal schedule at this time. The Night Class was a little surprised but Cross explained that he had been living on a human schedule for most of his life. Getting used to a nocturnal schedule was going to take some time. At the explanation everyone relaxed. Seran gave the whole class a smile and a wave before slipping out the front door, Yagari following behind him. Once they were gone everyone turned to Cross. The sandy haired man just gave them a smile as well before he headed toward the door. A hand on the door frame prevented him from leaving, though. Turning he found himself face to face with Kaname.

 

"Yes, Kaname-kun?" he asked brightly.

 

"Are you sure it's wise to have him in the Night Class?" the brunette asked.

 

"Absolutely. He needs to learn about the vampire world from the vampire's perspective. As of right now he only has the hunter's perspective of things. It is important for him to learn about his true heritage." Cross said, folding his arms across his chest.

 

"Shouldn't he go see the new Vampire Council for that? They could teach him everything he needs to know." Kaname said, pulling back from the door.

 

"He could but I don't think they would take to kindly to him. Especially considering that he is a high ranked Vampire Hunter as well as a Pureblood Vampire."

 

That stumped the Pureblood. Sure, he knew that Seran was raised by hunters but he hadn't know that he was a Hunter himself. That was a problem. The re-established Vampire Council was wary of everyone, especially the Hunters. It wasn't like they hadn't been before but now it was bordering on total paranoia. Pulling back slightly he put a hand to his chin, thinking. Sending him to the Council was a bad idea but he didn't like the idea of another Pureblood on campus who wasn't related to him. Unfortunately it seemed like that was inevitable. Sighing in frustration he nodded at Cross. The sandy haired man smiled brightly before saying that Seran would be staying off campus for a while, until he got used to being here that is. Kaname nodded slowly before letting the Chairman leave. As soon as the man opened the door they all heard a slight rumbling sound. In a flash the entire Night Class was at the windows.

 

There, idling right in front of the Moon Dorms, was a sleek silver, two door car. Standing next to the pristine vehicle was none other than Seran. He looked a little nervous as he stood there, leaning back slightly against his softly rumbling car. Even so he simply folded his arms across his chest and stood there, waiting for something or someone. When the Chairman came out Seran pushed lightly away from his car and signed something out to the ex-hunter. The man nodded before walking over to the car. Seran opened the door and pulled up the front seat. Cross gave him a smile before slipping into the back seat. Turning back around the silverette gave everyone a small wave before dropping into the car himself. As soon as the door was closed the car was off, vanishing into the night.

 

Once the car was out of sight the Night Class went about their business. Kaname returned to his room to sulk, not that that's what he'd call it. As lunch time approached for the vampires Kaname was still in his room. Yuki, who had been wanting to talk to her brother all evening, sighed and headed up to his room. Knocking softly on the door she waited until she heard her brother's voice. Slipping into the room the young Pureblood Princess headed straight for the study. Without using any of her vampire abilities she knew that's where he was. He was always there when he wanted to think. There or, surprisingly, with White Lilly. After Zero died Lilly had become more violent toward the Day Class. Now no one could get near her. That is until one night the Night Class was all but forced into the stables by Yagari. He had told them that they were going to learn how to ride horses if it was the last thing he taught them.

 

Some how, during Yagari's little speech, White Lilly had broken the lock on her stall door. The white horse had come charging out of her stall, nostrils flared and eyes wild. Everyone in the Night Class had all just stood there in shock. Even Yagari was stunned; even on her worst days White Lilly never tried to break out. Right as he was about to try using a Hunter charm on her the white horse charged at Kaname. The Pureblood Prince had just stood there, a surprised look on his face. Before she could run him over though she skidded to a stop in front of him, dropping her head and pushing her nose into his chest. At that point it became clear to Yagari that the animal wasn't going to listen to anyone but Kaname from now on. After the incident he dismissed the Night Class. They had spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what happened. Even now White Lilly only ever responded to Kaname and no one had figured out why. It was strange but no one questioned it.

 

"Brother?" Yuki asked softly, knocking on the door frame separating the living room from the study.

 

"Yes, Yuki?" was the soft reply.

 

"I wanted to talk to you about something." she said stepping into the room.

 

"What is it, my dear sister?" Kaname slowly sat up from his plush armchair to get a better look at his sister.

 

"It's about Seran-kun. I know why he wears that scarf."

 

Kaname just gave her a raised eyebrow. This was new information for him. Sure, he knew that Darmoria had pulled off the scarf and that terrified the silverette but the dark haired vampire hadn't actually seen what was under the red fabric. Giving his sister a small wave he waited for her to speak. It didn't take long for her to start, once she had settled herself in one of the other chairs in the room. Before she told him anything she made him swear not to tell any one else. Giving a slight eye roll he decided to humor her. Once he had given her his word she took a deep breath and began.

 

"Under his scarf are four jagged scars."

 

"Scars? Pureblood Vampires don't scar. It's not physically possible." Kaname said sitting back in disbelief.

 

"I know that. That's why I'm worried. Why would a Pureblood have scars? What could have done it to him? Why would anyone attack a Pureblood like that? It makes no sense to me." the brunette girl said sighing in exasperation.

 

"I don't know how anyone could make a Pureblood scar. Our healing abilities prevent such things," Kaname began as he put a hand to his chin, "As to who would want to there are plenty of Vampire Hunters out there who would relish the chance to get rid of a Pureblood. Did you know that he was raised by the same Hunters who killed his birth parents? They could have done it."

 

Yuki gasped at that but a small part of her mind popes up with a thought. When she voiced it a rather serious look appeared on his face. Yuki was right, of course. It would have been an accident that gave the silver haired Pureblood those scars. The only problem was that theory didn't answer how he actually ended up with the scars. It would explain getting cut there but the scars were hard to explain. There was no plausible explanations for it. OK, there was one, but the Pureblood Prince rejected it as soon as it came to him. The idea was ridiculous in and of itself.

 

"There could be any number of reasons for his scars, big brother. It doesn't have to be something like his own family doing it." Yuki's voice snapped him out of his mind and back to reality.

 

"That is true. Assuming things might cause problems. Let's not speak any more on this until we know for sure" the brunette said resting his elbow on the arms of his chair.

 

Yuki nodded slowly before getting up. Giving her brother a small bow she turned and left the room. Kaname was left alone for a few moments before he got up himself. Walking to the far side of the room he turned out the lights before walking over to the windows. With one, quick movement he pulled back the heavy curtains. The full moon hung high in the sky. As it's silvery light filtered in the Pureblood Prince sighed. This new information was probably gong to complicate things and he hated complications. Of any kind. This was going to be a difficult year.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

A single silver car glided down the deserted street at almost twice the speed limit. Thankfully everyone in the car didn't really worry about it. For almost the first few minutes there was total silence. It was the sandy haired man who spoke up first. Cross started talking about totally random things and jumped from topic to topic before the other two people in the vehicle could answer him. They couldn't even question him for than matter. Seran just gave him a look in the rear view mirror while Yagari actually turned in his seat to stare at the man in disbelief. Despite these looks Cross continued to babble on. Eventually Yagari tuned back around and ignored the sandy haired man in the back seat. Unfortunately after about thirty more seconds of Cross' babbling he turned back around.

 

"Will you be quiet?! None of us want to hear you ramble on like a total idiot, Cross!" he all but shouted while Seran rolled his eyes.

 

"Tooooggaaa!" Cross whined, "Why do you have to be so mean to me?!"

 

"I'm not being mean! I just want you to be quiet for more than five seconds. The constant babble is getting on my nerves." Yagari hissed, his one eye glaring at the other man.

 

"Aww! Seran-kun is OK with it thought, right?" the bubbly man asked turning to the silver haired Pureblood.

 

" **Actually you are annoying me to, Chairman**." he singed out with one hand.

 

That had Cross dissolving into a sobbing fit as he bemoaned the way the other two people in the car were treating him. Both men just rolled their eyes as the car sped along. Thankfully before Yagari could consider killing Cross they arrived at their destination. Seran swung the car easily into the drive way of the house. It was a simple two story brick and wood house but he was sure that the inside looked nothing like the outside. Turning off the car he slid out, waiting a few seconds for Cross to get out as well before he closed the door. Once Yagari was out he popped the trunk so that they cold grab their things. Needless to say they didn't have a whole lot of things, just one (and a half in Yagari's case) suitcases each. That was the price of being a hunter; you moved around a lot and couldn't afford a lot of things. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

 

Shouldering his duffle bag Seran flinched slightly as the strap pressed into his back. Yagari caught the flinch and gave him a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head the silver hiared Pureblood walked up to the front door, pulling out the appropriate key as he did. After the three of them were inside the Pureblood went straight up to one of the three bed rooms. Neither Cross or Yagari tried to stop him. He really needed the time to relax and unwind, especially after what had happened with Darmoria. Toga dropped his bags by the couch before heading to the kitchen to get himself a beer. Cross followed him but took a glass and a bottle of wine from one of the cabinets. Heading back to the living room they made themselves comfortable. This was going to be a long night for them, they both just knew it. There was no getting around it. Cross sipped at his wine and hoped that things wouldn't end badly by having there be three Purebloods at the academy seeing as there was nothing he could do about it now. Hopefully Seran and Kaname wouldn't try to kill each other and could get along. Sighing Cross downed the rest of his glass before refiling it again. A man could dream, couldn't he?


	5. Chapter 4

The next day was eventful to say the least. Seran and Yagari were jerked into wakefulness by the smell of burning food coming from the kitchen. Needless to say the first one in the kitchen was Seran, having used his vampire speed to make it down the stairs in record time. By the time Yagari reached the kitchen Seran had doused the mini fire that Cross had started and was (gently) whacking the man over the head with a metal spoon. The black haired man decided not to comment, especially when the Pureblood shoved the ex-hunter out of the kitchen with a silent hiss. Giving the silverette a raised eyebrow Yagari trudged into the living room.

 

"What was that for, Seran-kun?" Cross whined from the doorway.

 

 **"You a) woke me up and b) can't cook very well. I'm sorry but you can't."** he signed out clearly exasperated.

 

"You're so mean, Seran-kun! I was just trying to be nice!" the sandy haired man whined again.

 

 **"Well, there are other ways to be nice than attempting to cook when you really can't. Trust me, you can find some other way to be nice."** Seran signed out as he threw away the poor attempt at French Toast.

 

Cross pouted but thankfully dropped the subject. He had a feeling that even though the Pureblood was polite more often than not he was a very stubborn person. If this turned into an argument the ex-hunter was likely to loose. Sighing softly he walked into the living room, pausing when he found Yagari sprawled across the couch. Chuckling softly he poked the Vampire Hunter in the cheek in an attempt to wake him from his light doze. Too bad the attempt only managed to ignite the man's foul tempter (he was soooo NOT a morning person). Cross yelped as Yagari flipped him over the couch with minimal effort. A sharp rap on the kitchen counter warned them that Seran was not in the mood to deal with their crap so the mini fight stopped before it even started. Approximately three minutes later they were seated awkwardly around the dining room table, a plate of pancakes, eggs and sausage in front of them. Needless to say no one spoke. As soon as they were, though, Cross jumped out of his seat, dishes in hand. Seran and Yagari gave him odd looks but the sandy haired man just gave them a bug smile before shooing them out of the room. When they were out of the kitchen Seran told the black haired vampire hunter that he was going to go change. Yagari just nodded as he leaded into the door frame. A few moments later he heard the sounds of running water. That was when he finally decided to talk to Cross.

 

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked, causing the other to stop what he was doing.

 

"Seran will be attending Cross Academy as a member of the Night Class. I have already spoken to Kaname-kun about it. He has agreed to allow him to join them, albeit grudgingly." Cross said with a small shrug.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want him to get hurt." Yagari said, leaning against the door frame and shifting around a bit.

 

"I know that, Toga. He will be fine he is a Pureblood and from what I've seen he has Yuki on his side. With her around no one will want to hurt him." the sandy haired man said, pausing in washing the dishes to look at the black haired man.

 

The two hunters looked at each other for a few minutes before they heard the sound of the shower turning off. Cross smiled again as he went back to washing the dishes. Shaking his head he black haired hunter slipped from the room. As he headed for the stairs Yagari heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. Smirking the Vampire Hunter walked into his room, deciding that Seran needed some space. Apparently he was right because not long after he heard the silver haired vampire's door close he felt rather than saw something break. Sighing softly the man walked into his own bathroom.

 

It was almost half an hour before he came out again and by that time Seran's little outburst had faded completely. As the Vampire Hunter walked down the stairs he heard the sound of cross talking. Based on the dramatic pauses he assumed that Seran was there with him. Sure enough, when he walked into the living room, he found the Chairman sprawled out on the couch while Seran was curled up in the armchair close to the lit fire place. Giving the silver haired Pureblood a look he walked over to the other armchair. Seran just gave him a sheepish smile back as he responded to something Cross said.

 

Sitting down Yagari just watched the flames, almost waiting for the to explode out. So far that seemed totally unlikely since it hasn't happened already, but one could never be too cautious. Then again, Seran did have incredibly strong control of his powers despite not having them very long and with fire not being his main element. It really was amazing to see.

 

A loud whine dragged the black haired man back into the real world just in time to see Cross launch himself at the Pureblood. Before he could react on behalf of his student Seran moved, flowing out of the chair almost like he was made of water. Cross slammed face first into the back of the chair while Seran stood off to the side chuckling silently. Yagari just shook his head and sat back down. He should have known better than to think that his student wouldn't be able to handle Cross when he got clingy. As he watched the Pureblood dance around the room with the sandy haired ex-Hunter chasing him Yagari smirked. Maybe he would be fine at the Academy after all. I mean, really. If he could handle Cross off campus he could handle him and the rest of the Night Class on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a rather short chapter, guys. I just needed a little filler thing so, short it was. I hope you liked it and will see fit to leave a comment. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Signing"**  
>  _"Thoughts"_  
>  "Speaking"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Well, it was as uneventful as possible considering there were three Vampire Hunters in one house. Seran actually spent a good part of the day sparing with both Cross and Yagari. Once they had finished their sparing matches and were all washed up Seran made lunch for everyone. He refused to trust Cross in the kitchen at all and actually used his powers to keep the man out. Cross had pouted but decided against trying to cross the threshold again, especially after being attacked by downright psychotic shadows. They lurked in the corners of the door frame and hissed if he came too close. Eventually he decided it wasn't worth it to try and sneak past them.

 

Rubbing the spot on his arm where one of the shadows had bitten (yes _bitten_ ) him the sandy haired man walked back into the living room where he flopped down on the couch. Yagari was still upstairs getting cleaned up himself so there was no one to talk to. It wasn't like he could talk to Seran. Well, he could but he wouldn't know what the other was saying because he didn't actually speak. Sighing Cross shifted so his legs were over the back of the couch and his head hung down near the floor. The position caused his glasses to fall off but he didn't really care. Finally Yagari came down, a fluffy white towel sitting on top of his head. He headed for the kitchen door and Cross opened his mouth to warn him about the psycho shadows but the dark haired man just walked right on through. Cross pouted and sat up properly, stooping down to grab his glasses as he headed for the kitchen door as well. To his surprise there was no hiss as he walked up to the door. Peering into the room he saw Yagari sitting at the table, his towel on the back of his chair. Giving the sandy haired man a raised eyebrow he started eating. Pouting at Seran, who was sitting across from his teacher, Cross walking in and took his seat.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were finished?" he whined attempting to give the amethyst eyed Pureblood the Puppy Dog Eyes.

 

 **"I wanted to see how long you would sit out there like an idiot being afraid of shadows."** Seran replied smirking softly as he took a bit of his lunch.

 

"Meanie!" the Chairman whined in a high pitched voice.

 

Seran flinched slightly at the pitch but rolled his eyes and continued eating. Yagari chuckled and Cross glared at him. As per usual the glare had no effect on the one eyed hunter. Huffing despondently Cross dug into his own lunch. The rest of the meal passed in silence. After they were all finished Seran left Yagari and Cross in charge of cleaning the kitchen. When the Chairman protested Seran sent him a look, the fingers of his left hand curling into deadly claws as shadows coiled around his ankles. With an un-manly squeak Cross cowered behind Yagari, peeping out at Seran as he smiled and shook his head.

 

 **"I need to find something suitable to wear for tonight. I still don't have a uniform. That means I need to scour my closet for something that's white, black and red. It could take a little while."** Seran signed out a small smile on his face.

 

"Oh... Why didn't you say that then? Instead of trying to intimidate me like that!" Cross said finally stepping out from behind Yagari who was trying really hard not to laugh at the man.

 

 **"I just wanted to see if I could intimidate you. That's why."** was the only response the man got before the Pureblood slipped form the room.

 

Pouting again Cross turned to Yagari. The dark haired man finally cracked when he looked at the ex-Hunter's face. Laughter filled the room as the dark haired man laughed. No amount of glaring would make him stop so Cross gave up on that. Instead he settled for slapping the man in the arm. Yagari continued laughing for a second before he went and got to work on the kitchen, still chuckling softly. The Chairman sighed and rolled his eyes before going tot join the other. Less than twenty minutes later they were finished cleaning. Seran was still in his room attempting to choose something to wear. It was quite obvious to the two men downstairs that he wasn't really getting anywhere because of the loud banging coming from the teen's room. Looking at each other Yagari sighed and headed for the stairs. Trudging up the stairs the black haired man mentally braced himself. Knocking on the door he heard a lound tump on the other side. Frowning the Hunter cracked open the door.

 

"Seran? Are you alright?" he asked.

 

Another thump was heard, this time not as heartfelt. Opening the door all the way Yagari stepped into chaos. Clothing was thrown all over the room, including on top off all the furniture. Seran was seated at the center of it. The silverette looked up at him, amethyst eyes wide. Stepping carefully the carnage Yagari dropped down in front of him. When the teen looked up at him the first thing the dark haired man saw were bits of a complex, pale lavender tattoo between the scars on his throat.

 

"If you plan on keeping this secret you are so insistent on you're going to have to cover this up," he said softly, gently tapping part of the exposed tattoo.

 

 **"I know, Sensei. It's hard though. I just want to tell them. I really do."** Seran replied looking back at the barely visible floor.

 

"I know, kiddo. You just have to keep it up until we figure out who did this to you and why."

 

The silverette sighed before looking up at Yagari, **"So I have to keep being "Seran Meiya" for a while?"**

 

Yagari nodded and the teen looked at the ground once more. When he finally looked back up the one eyed Hunter saw a fire burning in the purple eyes. Smirking he patted Seran's shoulder, holding on for the few seconds when the room went totally black. As the darkness retreated all the clothing was put away, save for two outfits. Yagari raised an eyebrow at the choices. One outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a black vest with silver embellishments. The other outfit was a pair of white dress pants (not too uber nice though), a light gray dress shirt and another black vest with silver embellishments. Turning back to the teen behind him Yagari gave him a quizzical look.

 

 **"OK. One is more like what I would rather wear and the other is what I really should wear."** the teen signed out with a shrug. **"Which do you think I should wear?"**

 

"Personally? I would go with the black and red. It's is way more you and you would look odd in something so close to the Night Class uniform without actually being in the uniform." the black haired man said with a soft smirk on his face.

 

Seran nodded and stood, grabbing the clothing as he went. Heading for the door he turned back to give Yagari a small smile before he slipped out of the room. Several seconds the Vampire Hunter heard the sounds of running water. Shaking his head he stood and left the room. Apparently Seran felt that another shower was necessary before going to actually spend time at the Academy. Almost half an hour later Seran walked down stairs. Cross was whining about how Yuki didn't seem to want to spend time with him anymore but stopped when the Pureblood walked into the room. He stood leaning against the door frame watching the two men in the living room. Yagari smirked at his student and shook his head. Now the thirty minute shower made sense.

 

Seran was not only fully dressed but his hair had been dried and braided so that it hung elegantly over his right shoulder. He was a little surprised to see a lilac ribbon among the silver strands but didn't say anything about it. The teen turned his head slightly and showed off the left side of his neck. Where there had once been bits of at lilac tattoo now there was just pale, albeit scared, skin. Smirking he gave the silverette an imperceptible nod of approval. Seran smirked back before he glanced out the window and looked at Cross all but expectantly. It took the man a minute to get the hint but she he did he jumped to his feet excitedly.

 

"Are you ready for your first day of classes, Seran-kun?" Cross asked throwing his arms wide and almost nailing Yagari in the face as the black haired man stood.

 

Seran stifled a laugh as Yagari's face and nodded gesturing toward the door. With a distinctly feminine squeal Cross took off out the front door. The silverette exchanged a wary look with his Sensei as he turned and followed the sandy haired disaster. When they stepped outside they found Cross bouncing around beside Seran's car like a total idiot. Rolling his eyes the silver haired Pureblood walked over to the driver's side and slid into the vehicle. Cross and Yagari followed suit, or rather Yagari knocked Cross out and stuffed him into the back seat. Lilac eyes found pale blue as Seran glanced over at him, a soft smile on his face. Yagari nodded at the silverette as the other started the car and took off toward Cross Academy. Once again they were going almost twice the speed limit but no one really cared. It wasn't like they were going to get caught by any one.

 

Almost ten minutes later they were gliding through the gates of the Academy. Cross had woken up a few moments ago but, thankfully, didn't say a word. Now he simply pointed them over toward his house. As the trio slid out of the car Cross smiled at Seran and asked him to wait before heading over to the Moon Dorms. Rolling his eyes the silver haired Pureblood leaned back against the side of his car. The sandy haired Hunter came back a few moments later, a mid-sized messenger bag in his hands. Smiling at the teen the Chairman handed over the bag. At the quizzical look Cross explained.

 

"It's all the books you'll need for all the classes you're enrolled in. I didn't give it to you earlier because I wanted to see you settled into your house. Now seems like the best time to give you this." Cross said with a smile on his face.

 **  
"Thanks, Cross. I guess I'll head over to the dorms and wait for the change over."** Seran signed out as he slung the bag over his shoulder, barely concealing a wince as the heavy bag scrapped across his back.

 

The sandy haired man just smiled and waved at him, slipping into the goofy persona he usually wore during the day. Yagari placed a hand on the silverette's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. A simple nod was all he revived in response before the teen walked away, handing over his keys as he did. Smiling Yagari watched as the teen headed off to the large building. Turning back to Cross he barely managed to suppress an irritated growl. He had a feeling that if he had to spend any more time with a bouncy ex-Hunter heads were gonna roll. Yagari only hoped that Seran would have a better night.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Seran paused outside the large oak doors of the Moon Dorm. He had bypassed the guard without so much as a warning and now stood facing the large doors. Sighing silently he pulled a rich black and silver scarf from the shadows at his feet and wrapped it around his neck. Just because he had showed Yuki Kuran didn't mean he wanted to show the rest of the Night Class. Adjusting the black strip of fabric around his neck he raised a hand and knocked on the door. The response was immediate; a slightly ruffled looking blue eyed blond opened the door. The blond, Hanabusa Aido the silverette's mind supplied, stood there for a second staring at him before he stepped to the side. Seran gave him a nod as he stepped past the other vampire into the foyer.

 

"Hello, Seran-sama. How are you this evening?" Aido asked clearly forcing the words past gritted teeth.

**  
**

**"I'm alright. A little frazzled but alright."** Seran signed out pausing for a second to look at Aido, briefly wondering if he blond understood Sign Language. **"You don't have to call me "sama", Aido-San. I've done nothing to deserve that title."**

 

"You are a Pureblood and that automatically qualifies you for that title." the blond said slightly dumbfounded but feeling the need to speak his mind.

**  
**

**"Yes, well, I don't believe in getting something just because of your status. Respect is the same. If its not earned its worthless. That's that I think anyway."** Seran replied smiling softly at the blond, glad that Aido apparently did know Sign Language.

 

Aido just stared at him for a few moments, his hand still wrapped around the door knob. Only when Seran turned away did the blond Vampire finally move. Closing the door he walked up beside the silverette, a little uncertain as to where he could stand without pissing the other off. Amethyst eyes sparkled slightly as the Pureblood smiled and indicated the spot right beside him. Cautiously, as though he was expecting Srean to lash out at him like a crazy person, Aido stepped up beside him.

 

Seran simply smiled at him and headed for the living room. Gently sitting down in one of the armchairs he slipped his shoes and curled up in the chair. Feeling wide blue eyes practically boring into his skull the silverette turned to look at Aido.  
 **  
**

 **"Yes, Aido-san? Is something wrong?"** he asked giving the blond a quizzical look.

 

"Ah! No. I've just never seen anyone sit like that, let alone a Pureblood." Aido replied shaking his head and taking a seat in another arm chair.

 

Seran smiled softly and pulled a book out of his bag. Frowning softly he flipped open the plain brown leather cover. Amethyst eyes blinked slowly as he read the title; The Complete Comprehensive History of Vampires. Apparently this kind of a history class was required. Shrugging the silverette plunged into the thick volume. He was about five pages in when the feeling of there being others in the room hit him. Looking up he was met with the rest of Kaname's inner circle. They all stood there staring at him for a few seconds before Takuma stepped forward.

 

"Seran-sama, it is good to see you again. How are you?" he asked his ever present smile seeming ever so slightly forced.

**  
**

**"Hello, Takuma-san. It's good to see you too."** Seran smiled as he closed the book with one hand. **"I'm doing well and please, just call me Seran. It doesn't feel right to have you guys call me "sama" when I haven't done anything to deserve it other than by being a Pureblood."**

 

Everyone stared at him while Aido smirked and looked down. He's already gotten this shpeal so it wasn't worth it to say anything. Kain looked over at his cousin, eyes narrowed, but the blond waved him off with a small smile. Strawberry blond brows rose at the action; normally Aido would be dying to talk to him about something like this. Shaking his head the strawberry blond vampire walked over to perch on the arm of his shorter cousin's chair. After a few more seconds of staring and disbelieving looks the rest of the inner circle arranged themselves around the room. Seran watched calmly as they all stared talking amongst themselves. Smirking he was just about to go back to his book when a gruff voice stopped him.

 

"Seran-sama?" the voice asked sounding a little off kilter.

 

Slim shoulders tensed as the teen sat up a little straighter. He knew that voice; it was Darmoria, the same vampire who pulled his scarf off the night before. It seemed that this guys was a bit of a glutton for punishment. Taking a deep breath the silverette tried to calm his raging thoughts but it didn't work.

_  
_

_"I really want to just punch this guys light out! He had no right to do that! This goes disrespecting the authority of a Pureblood. It was a total invasion of my privacy! He had absolutely no right!"_ Seran thought to himself, fists clenching as his thoughts turned a little more murderous. _"I really would love to just take one of my knives and carve out his throat. Of better yet out a bullet in his brain at point blank range. That would definitely make me feel a lot better."_

 

Amethyst eyes widened slightly at that thought and he shook his head before risking a glance at the dark skinned vampire. Despite the look on Darmoria's face Seran's more murderous urges surfaced. Shaking his head again he flinched slightly as the dark skinned vampire stepped closer. Without even looking the silverette could feel Takuma, Aido, and Kain tensing up at his reaction. Darmoria noticed too and stepped back, staring intently at the ground. Seran glanced at Aido, silently requesting that he translate for him. The blond nodded and stood up. Amazingly he was able to keep his face completely neutral even thought all he wanted to do was glare at Darmoria. As he stood there Darmoria took a deep breath before looking up at the silverette.

 

"I really want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. Can you forgive me?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Signing"**  
>  _"Thoughts"_  
>  "Speaking"

Seran and Aido just stared at the other vampire for a minute, totally dumbfounded. Lilac eyes found blue as the two shared a confused look. Setting the book on the arm of his chair Seran stood and faced Darmoria. The taller vampire flinched when the silverette moved and looked down, avoiding the piercing amethyst eyes. The continued this one sided staring contest for a few moments before Seran sighed silently. Reaching out he gently grabbed Darmoria's chin and lifted his head. Black eyes slowly met purple before Seran turned to Aido.

 

When he turned back the blond shifted before he started translating Seran's flying signs, **"I really don't know if I should forgive you, to be honest."**

 

"Might I ask why?" Darmoria asked baritone voice soft and almost non-existent.  
 **  
**

**"Easy. What happened yesterday so very wrong. I don't see how anyone but you could have done that, especially after I had told you that I wasn't going to show you. You had absolutely no right to try and find out on your own just because you were curious."** Seran began, just barely managing to keep his face from contorting into a vicious snarl. **"It was a total invasion of my privacy and goes way beyond this whole thing you guys have with Purebloods and the immediate respect you think they deserve. I had asked you to stop asking about it but not only did you insist, which I find very disrespectful by the way, but you also took it upon yourself to invade my personal space in an attempt to get the answers yourself. To be honest I'm actually contemplating using you for target practice but that would be a bad idea and could probably get me expelled so I'll settle for simply ripping you out verbally. If I ever feel like forgiving you you'll know when, that I can promise you without a shadow of a doubt."**

 

Aido fell silent and just stared at the silverette. This side of the silver haired vampire was a total shocker. Glancing back over his shoulder he found similar expressions on the faces of Takuma, Ruka, Kain, Rima, and Maria. No one had expected the silverette to even be capable of such harsh words but he ignored the stunned looks as he turned and sat back down in his chair. Darmoria, who was looking at the ground once more, took it as his cue to leave and slipped form the room. Once he was gone Aido decided to take his chances and speak up.

 

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, voice soft as he stepped back over to his own chair.

 

**"I think it was. It's better than me lunging at him with one of my knives, don't you think."** Seran signed out looking up as he curled back into his seat.

 

"The speaking was preferable but did you have to be so harsh?" Now Takuma chose to speak up, a slightly confused look on his face.

 

**"Probably not but I'm a little paranoid about people getting up in my personal space like that. It really bothers me and if I don't lash out verbally I lash out physically.** **It's like a bizarre coping mechanism I have."** Seran replied as his shoulders sagged slightly.

 

Takuma and the others shared a look before they dropped subject. They all stayed quiet until Yuki bounced into the room, followed by her older brother. She greeted everyone with a happy chirp except for Seran. For Seran she dropped down on the arm of his chair and game him a one armed hug. The silverette just stared at her for a few seconds, purple eyes wide. Yuki just smiled at him before bouncing back over to her brother. Kaname managed to suppress the urge to roll his eyes as Seran pulled his shoes back on when he said it was time to go.

 

Everyone headed for the door as one big unit, with Kaname Yuki and the Inner Circle making up the lead group. Seran tried to stay back and out of the way but Yuki wouldn't have it. She grabbed his arm and hauled him up to stand with her and her brother. The silver haired vampire gave the woman an uncertain look but stayed put. He managed to keep his face decidedly neutral as they neared the gates but internally he was pissed the other side of the gates he could hear the screaming of the Day Class students. Then again he had been able to hear that ever since he had left the Dorm but now it was really irritating.

 

_"What is that idiot Cross doing?! I could have sworn that there were at least three people here who could handle the Day Class at change-over! What the hell is going on?"_ he thought as they all stopped just behind the gate.

 

Seran was dragged back to reality by a tug on his sleeve. Yuki was smiling up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Tugging on his sleeve again the brunette pulled the taller vampire down to her level and whispered something in his ear. As he leaned back up the silverette feigned surprise and shock as he looked at the gate. A small hand patted his arm and he rewarded the shorter vampire with an appreciative nod. Yuki nodded back before she turned to face the front. Sighing silently the silver haired vampire did the same, totally oblivious to the look Kaname was giving him. The older Pureblood just watched the younger two as they talked, surprised. He knew exactly what his younger sister was telling the other but he could tell that the silverette was faking the shock and worry on his face. It was a simple mask, Kaname himself had done it when he was younger to conceal his real feelings.

 

Shaking his head the Pureblood looked back at the gate, waiting for them to open. The wait wasn't a long one; not but thirty seconds later the large doors swung outward, groaning slightly under their own weight. On the other side the Day Class girls' screams intensified when they saw the Night Class. Seran flinched at the increase in volume but otherwise didn't move. One of Kaname's eyes twitched slightly at that. It seemed that the silver haired vampire was waiting for something. When he looked over at his sister and the other Pureblood he found the both of them looking at him expectantly. Then it hit him; they were waiting for him to lead the Night Class out. Shaking his head the Pureblood stepped forward and into the screaming mass of girls (and guys). Seran and Yuki followed on either side of him with Takuma walking behind them.

  
At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary but when the first girl caught sight of Seran she stopped. Unsurprisingly all of her friends did the same as they all stared at the silver haired Pureblood. When he turned and gave them a soft smile the entire group screamed and collapsed. Takuma laughed softly, drawing the silverette's attention to him. When Seran gave him a raised eyebrow the blond just waved him off. Shrugging Seran turned back to the front and waved at a couple more girls. Again this little bit of attention caused the young women to collapse with love-sick screams. Raising an eyebrow in mock surprise Seran glanced back over at Takuma but the blond wasn't paying attention. He was busy talking to a pair of Day Class girls of to the side of the path. Sighing silently the tall vampire resigned himself to acting confused for the rest of the evening. That plan didn't actually last long because Aido tapped him on the shoulder. Turning the silverette fixed amethyst orbs on him, still pretending to be confused

 

"Wondering about the Day Class' reactions?" Aido asked gesturing to the humans on the edge of the path and throwing a bright smile at them.

 

**"Actually I was. What's up with that** **?"** Seran signed out giving the blond a quizzical look.

 

"The Day Class girls are all but obsessed with us. We are the popular people here. Unfortunately we aren't allowed to spend a lot of time with them thanks to..." Aido trailed off as he looked past Seran.

 

Silver brows knitted together as the silverette turned to look at what had capture the blond's attention. There, standing off to the side a seemingly neutral look on his face, was Yagari. The black haired man watched the Night Class as they headed into the school building but he didn't try to stop them. In fact it seemed that he was actually keeping the Day Class from totally mobbing the Night Class just by standing there. Seran smirked at the man and nodded slightly. Looking back at Aido Seran nudged the noble's shoulder, effectively dragging his attention back to the Pureblood at his side.

 

**"Relax will you. Yagari-sensei is just here to keep the Day Class from mobbing us. He's not here to keep an eye on you guys."** Seran signed out with a smile. **"Me, yes. You? Not so much."  
**

 

"Really? You can tell all that just by looking at him?" Aido asked incredulously.

 

Seran just nodded at the blond. Aido opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but didn't get the chance because at that moment they stepped into the main school building. Yuki appeared at the silverette's side and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the slightly confused blond noble. The sound of Yuki's voice was drowned out by the louder sound of Seran's combat booted feet hitting the ground as the shorter Pureblood dragged him around the halls at a run. Soon the rest of the Night Class was out of both eye sight and earshot but Yuki really didn't seem to care at all. In fact she seemed to want to get Seran away from the rest of the Night Class. When they finally stopped Yuki turned to face the other Pureblood.

 

"Now, I want to show you around the school." she said brightly. **  
**

 

**"Couldn't you do that while we were with the others?"** Seran asked with a slight grimace.

 

"Yeah but the others would have been chiming in at all times and I wanted to spend some alone time with you. You know, to get to know you better." Yuki smiled before striking and attitude filled pose. "Just so you know I do fully understand Sign Language. I read a whole book on it last night and a really quick study. When I feel like it, that is."  
 **  
**

**"Ah, I see. Well it's good to know that you and I can actually talk while you show me around. Otherwise this was going to get really awkward really quickly."** Seran signed out, moving from basic signs to more advanced stuff.

 

Yuki just smiled at him as she stepped off, waving at him to follow her. Rolling his amethyst orbs the silver haired Pureblood stepped after her. The pair walked around the school for quite a while, with Yuki showing Seran all of her favorite places. The silver haired Pureblood was silent for most of the walk but Yuki was good at filling silences. She talked almost non-stop. It was actually kind of funny if one was to look back on it because occasionally, when they passed a class room, a noble would stick their head out the door looking for a crowd of people. Seran just let her talk without interruptions, mostly because the brunette was on a roll. Eventually though one of the school bells caught his attention and he tapped the shorter vampire on the shoulder.

 

**"Don't you think we should attend at least one or two classes, Yuki-san?"** he asked giving her a slightly worried look.

 

Yuki stopped and looked at him for a moment before she nodded, "We should but I want to show you one more spot, OK? Also, call me "Yuki-chan". "Yuki-san" makes me sound old."

 

**"Hahaha! Alright, Yuki-chan."** Seran laughed silently as he walked beside her. **"Where are we going?"**

 

"To the stables, that's where. Come on." Yuki took off in a light jog once they were outside.

 

Seran shook his head but followed the bouncy girl none the less. Stopping long enough to drop his messenger bag off in one of the class rooms the silverette took off after her. It only took a matter of seconds for him to catch up with the shorter vampire. She squeaked in surprise when he tapped her shoulder. Silent laughter shook the slim shoulders as the brunette playfully slapped him in the shoulder. They continued past a wall of large windows, still laughing and carrying on, unaware of the pair of narrowed burgundy eyes that tracked their every movement. Only when they disappeared into the stables did the eyes return to their original subject, their owner resolving to be asking questions when they returned to the dorms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohhhhhh!!! What's gonna happen now? I hope you all stay tuned and find out!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Signing"**  
>  _"Thoughts"_  
>  "Speaking"  
> OK, I have something very special for you guys! It's drawings of Seran's first day outfit and of him in the Night Class uniform! YAY!!!! I hope you all like this and thanks for the support! 
> 
> First day outfit: http://fav.me/d88cnrh  
> Night Class uniform: http://fav.me/d88gifz

"Here we are; the Cross Academy Stables!" Yuki said softly but with a flourish of her arms.

 

**"Impressive."** Seran complimented nodding slowly.

 

"Indeed. Come on, I want you to meet the horses." she said smiling brightly.  
 **  
**

**"I thought horses didn't like being around vampires..."** Seran began but didn't finish when a horse stuck its head out of the stall door.

 

"That's true for most vampires but sometimes the actually don't seem to care." the brunette said waving her hand lightly around the room, "Like Mia, for example. She prefers to be around human women but here she is letting you, a male Pureblood Vampire, pet her."

 

Seran just looked over at the shorter Pureblood for a moment before going back to stroking the dark horse's nose. Yuki giggled softly and walked over to one of the empty stalls where she leaned against the door. Eventually some of the other horses stuck their noses out of their stalls to try and get a good look at the new comer. Seran gave Mia one last pat before he walked down the line to the next horse. Yuki watched, a small smile on her face, as the silverette talked to every horse that came close to him. In truth the young Pureblood was totally stunned; normally the horses all shied way from Purebloods. To them the Purebloods were the worst kind of vampires but right now they were treating them, well Seran mostly, like they were human. The brunette was pulled out of her daze when she heard a loud whinny.

 

Pushing away from the stall door she found Seran standing in front of White Lilly's stall. Reddish-brown eyes widened as she started to step forward, her mouth opening to deliver a warning to the silver haired Vampire. She froze several seconds later though when Lilly dropped her head into the other vampire's pale hands. The animal pushed her head forward so that she almost pushed Seran back a step or two but the Pureblood just laughed at her. He gently wrapped his arms around her head and pressed his face into her forehead, a brilliant smile on his face. Yuki leaned back against the stall door as she watched the pair. This was an unexpected turn of events. Ever since Zero had died Lilly had started listening to Kaname and no one else. If it was even possible she had become even more crotchety and went after people who weren't the Pureblood more often than normal, too. Yet, her she was, letting someone who wasn't her brother or Zero pet her and get right in her personal space. Glancing around surreptitiously the brunette half expected to see fire raining from the sky due to the world ending but there were no giant fireballs plummeting toward the earth. With that being said it made Yuki wonder just who this silver haired vampire was and how he was able to tame White Lilly with just barely a touch.

 

Shaking her head after a few moments she called out to the silverette, "Seran-kun, let's go. You wanted to attend at least a couple classes today, right?"

 

Lilac eyes widened slightly and Seran pulled away from the horse a bit, **"You're right! Sorry, Yuki-chan. I actually forgot. Let's go."**

 

"It's fine, Seran-kun. Don't worry about it." Yuki replied with a smile. "Oh, that horse is White Lilly by the way."

 

**"Thanks."** Seran signed out with a smile. **"Good bye, White Lilly. I'll see you again someday."**

 

The horse whickered at him and nudged his shoulder again. Seran laughed silently giving the white mare's nose one final scratch before stepping away. Yuki waved enthusiastically at him from where she stood at the stable doors. Rolling his eyes the silver haired vampire followed her as she ran back toward the school building. As soon as they were in the building the bell rang, announcing the end of fifth period. Yuki hissed softly suddenly realizing that it was lunch time. Giving Seran an apologetic look she headed toward the main doors. Seran smiled and shook his head as he retrieved his backpack from he empty class room. By the time he made it to the main doors the silverette was at the back of the class. He didn't mind though, he just smirked as he fell into step with the rest of the Night Class. Several members of the Night Class stared at him as he walked beside them but Seran ignored them. When they arrived back at the dorms Aido appeared at the silverette's side.

 

"Seran-sama, please come with me. Yuki-sama has ask for you to dine with us today." Aido said giving Seran a slight bow even though he knew the Pureblood wasn't a fan of the royal treatment.  
 **  
**

**"Alright. Lead the way."** Seran signed out with a broad hand gesture.

 

Aido nodded and stepped away. Seran drifted after him, just barely using his shadow powers to all but glide across the floor. The blond glanced over his shoulder but Seran gave a slight hand twitch when he caught the blond's eye. Nodding slightly the noble headed straight for Kaname and Yuki's table. When they got there Yuki bounced up and hugged Seran, apologizing profusely for leaving him behind. Laughing silently the silver haired vampire hugged her back.  
 **  
**

**"It's fine. Don't worry about it."** Seran signed out smiling at the bouncy brunette.

 

"Are you sure? I feel just awful for leaving you alone like that. I really do." she said, a small pout on her face as she propped her chin on his chest.

**  
"I'm sure. It's really fine. Don't worry about it."** Seran said patting her lightly on the head.

 

After that the Pureblood Princess finally smiled and pulled away, dragging the silverette to the open chair on her left side.  
Stumbling slightly the silverette dropped into the chair as his bag bumped into the table a bit causing Kaname to roll his eyes at the man. Seran resisted the urge to glare at the other Pureblood and stuck his tongue out at him instead. Kaname stared at him for a moment before he shook his head and looked away. Seran laughed silently while Yuki giggled at his side. The pair talked for a few moments before they were interrupted by the servants bringing in their lunch. Amethyst eyes widened considerably at the food presented to him and the others. Glancing over at Yuki he found the younger Pureblood digging happily into her food. Shrugging the silverette followed suit.

 

After their meal the Night Class dispersed into the living room of the dorms, waiting for the bell to dismiss them back to class. Seran settled back into the arm chair and pulled out the book he had been reading before the change-over. Several vampires gave him odd looks but he ignored them just like he ignored the odd looks he'd gotten during lunch. Those looks had been because he had totally forgone the blood tablets beside his water and just taken the water. It made them all a little nervous but they were too polite to show it. In all honesty it had even made Kaname a little nervous. The only vampire he'd ever known who ignored the blood tablets was Zero and he had eventually snapped, biting Yuki and nearly killing her. He watched the silver haired Pureblood from across the room as he flipped idly though the book. After a few moments the long pale fingers paused and their owner looked up, catching Kaname's eye. Seran gave the brunette a raised eyebrow as he shifted slightly in his seat.

 

Burgundy eyes narrowed slightly and he jerked his head at the stairs, deciding now would be a better time to talk to the silverette than later. Seran nodded and closed his book, dropping it back into his bag as he rose to follow the Dorm Leader. Ignoring the confused looks the two men ascended the stairs before they disappeared into Kaname's room. The sound of the door closing seemed to echo through the entire dorm and sent shivers down all the vampire's spines. That in and of itself was more frightening than anything they had ever seen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, it just got worse. *evil cackle* Stick around top find out what happens, if you dare!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Signing"**  
>  _"Thoughts"_  
>  "Speaking"

Seran stood just off to the side of the door, watching Kaname as the other Pureblood headed for the large mahogany desk in the far corner of the room. Sitting down Kaname looked closely at the other Pureblood in the room. It didn't appear that there was anything wrong with the man other than the fact that he didn't take the offered blood tablets. Then again that might just be a personal preference of his. Mentally shrugging that thought off Kaname looked at the silverette for another moment before waving to one of the chairs across from his desk. Seran stepped over cautiously, not totally sure of the other's intentions. As soon as he was settled Kaname spoke.

 

"I noticed that you didn't accept the blood tablets at lunch today. Why not?" he asked, not betraying that the rest of the Night Class had seen him too.

 

**"I don't need them."** Seran signed out.

 

Kaname's eyebrows knit together at the signs but didn't say anything. Sighing the silver haired vampire mimed out writing on a sheet of paper. Smiling at him Seran wrote out what he had said and handed the sheet back to the Dorm Leader. Burgundy eyes scanned over the simple script before flicking back up to the silver haired vampire in front of him. Seran just smiled at him.

 

"How can that be? All vampires need blood at some point and in some form, be it fresh blood or the blood tablets. How can you not need them?" Kaname asked after a few moments.

 

**"I must be the strangest vampire in the universe because I have absolutely no need of them or fresh blood unless I have had, and please pardon my French, the shit beaten out of me."** Seran wrote once he got the paper back.

 

Kaname stared at him for a few seconds before he finally seemed to find his voice, "That shouldn't happen. You should need blood on a fairly regular basis. Even Purebloods like us need blood occasionally."

 

**"I'm different."** Seran wrote, pausing for a few seconds before putting the pen to the paper again, **"To be honest I haven't even really had fresh blood. I might have but I don't think so."**

 

Once again the brunette Pureblood just stared at the silver haired vampire, eyes narrowed. Seran was unphased; he just sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. The action and the slightly bored expression on the silverette's face struck Kaname as familiar. Burgundy eyes widened slightly as he remembered. Zero would sit like that when he was calm and trying to distance himself from the world. Sitting up slightly Kaname took a closer look at the other Pureblood. Now that he was actually looking at him Kaname could actually see things that were distinctly Zero and others that were totally foreign. Shaking his head Kaname sighed softly. Zero was dead, everyone knew that. A pale hand appeared in his field of vision. The long fingers waved slowly over the desk and Kaname looked up, just barely managing to hide a startled look.

 

**"Are you alright, Kaname-san?"** Seran asked amethyst eyes concerned.

 

"I am alright. I just had a worrying thought, that's all. Nothing you should concern yourself with." Kaname said as he sat up straighter in his chair.

 

Seran gave him a disbelieving look but dropped the subject. They stayed and talked for about ten more minutes before Kaname decided they should go back downstairs. Seran followed behind the taller vampire, easily keeping up with the others strides. When they rejoined the others lunch was over and the rest of the Night Class was ready to head back to class. Burgundy eyes surveyed the room, taking in the various looks on everyone's faces. Yuki looked a bit worried but she brightened upon seeing them together and in one piece. Bouncing up from her chair the brunette walked over to them, a bright smile on her face.

 

"Is everything alright?" she asked looking from Seran to her brother in quick succession.

 

"Yes, Yuki. Everything is alright," Kaname said with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

 

**"** **Yeah, we're fine. Your brother just wanted to ask me about something is all,"** Seran signed out with a smile at the petite girl.

 

"OK. If you guys are sure. I don't want to wonder if you guys are trying to kill each other slowly and I'll have to stop you," Yuki laughed before heading to the front door.

 

Kaname and Seran glanced at each other before following the shorter vampire. As they got there Aido stepped up to Seran's side with a slightly determined look on his face. The silverette gave him a short nod and signed something that Aido nodded at. Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything. It was obvious that the two had things to talk about but he was willing to wait and get the story from Aido later. Shaking his head slightly he headed out the doors and back toward the main school building. He could feel Seran and Yuki next to him, chatting up a storm, when Takuma appeared at his side. Giving the blond noble a raised eyebrow Kaname waited for him to speak. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

 

"Is there something wrong, Kaname?" he asked green eyes showing his worry.

 

"Nothing is wrong per say. I just don't really like having another Pureblood on campus. That's all," Kaname replied back curtly.

 

"Then don't think of him as a Pureblood."

 

Wine red eyes widened slightly as Kaname looked over at his best friend. The blond noble had a slightly odd look on his face but it was obvious that he meant what he said. Kaname gave him another raised eyebrow. At the silent demand to elaborate Takuma sighed.

 

"Shortly after Aido showed him in Darmoria came over," Takuma began glancing over at the silver haired vampire. "After he apologized Seran proceeded to verbally, um, 'rip him a new one'? I think that's the term anyway. He said it was verbally lashing out or physically lashing out and practically threatened to use Darmoria for target practice."

 

"How can that make me feel like treating him as something other than a Pureblood?" Kaname asked also shooting a glance at the silver haired vampire.

 

"Easy; he wasn't talking about using vampire abilities. He was talking about Hunter weapons, Kaname. If he was talking about vampire abilities he would have said something different," the blond said looking his best friend in the eye.

 

"How can you be sure?"

 

At that Takuma fell silent. Before he could say anything else though they walked into the classroom. Yagari was standing at the front of the room leaning against the desk. Seran smiled at his teacher before heading to the back of the room. The blue eyed man ignored him in favor of glaring at the rest of the Night Class. Everyone filed in and dispersed around the room. As usual no one sat in specific seats, they all just ranged around the room. Yuki, deciding that she wanted Seran to join her and the rest of Kaname's inner circle bounced over to him. Amethyst eyes looked up from the book he was reading as she plopped down on his desk.

 

"Come join us, Seran-kun," she said brightly, smiling the whole time.

 

**"** **Maybe some other day, Yuki-chan. I don't think your brother likes me very much so it might be a good idea for me to keep my distance for a while,"** Seran signed out after closing his book.

 

"Aww, but I want you to sit with us!" Yuki pouted crossing her arms.

 

**"** **Like I said; maybe some other day Yuki-chan,"** Seran said smiling apologetically.

 

Sighing the Pureblood Princess got up and headed over to sit beside her brother. There was a second chair next to Kaname's that she flopped (un)gracefully into. Seran chuckled softly and turned back to the front of the room when Yagari started speaking. The lesson seemed to drag by and eventually the silverette got bored, diving back into his book. The others watched as he dropped his head to look down at the book in his lap. Several people flinched when they saw Yagari's eyebrow twitch but kept quiet. Eventually the man snapped and threw the first thing he grabbed at the silver haired Pureblood.

 

The heavy paperweight flew through the air and would have collided with Seran's head if not for his ridiculously fast reflexes. One second both hands were on his book, on flipping the pages while the other held it and the next he was catching the paperweight centimeters before it would have slammed into his skull. Looking up he gave the one eyed Hunter a raised eyebrow before setting the weight on the desk beside him and going back to his book.

 

"Seran! You have to pay attention!" Yagari snapped looking for something else to throw at his errant student.

 

**"** **Why? You're just going to grill me on this when we get home. Besides this is far more interesting,"** Seran signed out holding up his book.

 

Again Yagari's eyebrow twitched and he hurled the book he was holding at the silver haired vampire. Seran's reaction was much the same as it was with the paperweight, minus the fact that he caught it with both hands and threw it back at the Hunter. The black haired man caught it mere seconds before it smacked into his face. Looking up at the Pureblood he was met with a triumphant smirk before the man went back to his own book. Suppressing a growl of frustration the Vampire Hunter was aware that the rest of the Night Class was staring at the two of them with varying looks. Sighing he rubbed at his temples in the hopes of stopping the oncoming headache before it started but to no avail.

 

"Screw it," he mumbled before looking at the class and addressing the room. "Free period. I can't handle this tonight. Seran, we will be talking when we get back to the house. I can assure you of that."

 

The silver haired vampire merely waved a hand at the statement, totally engrossed in his book. Sighing again Yagari turned and stormed out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him the Night Class started milling about the room. Aido walked up to Seran and sat beside him.

 

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked knowing he had the other vampire's full attention.

 

**"** **I did. Sometimes it's just too easy to piss him off like that and I just can't help it."** Seran signed back with a smile.

 

Aido just stared at him for a moment before speaking again, "I think you owe me a tiny bit of an explanation?"

 

**"** **I do, don't I?"** Seran smiled easily. **"Well, for lack of a better word, I have multiple powers. Two of them are strictly mine while the others I "borrowed" from others."**

 

"How does that work? Is it even possible to "borrow" another vampire's powers?" Aido asked clearly intrigued.

 

**"** **Easy; one of my powers is the ability to copy the powers of another vampire. It only works if there's skin to skin contact though."**

 

"So," the blond began looking down at the desk. "You can use any vampire's abilities as long as you've touched them in the past?"

 

**"** **Yes. Watch."**

 

With that Seran proceeded to create a small icy patch on the desk between them. Blue eyes widened to almost comical levels as he waved a hand over the patch and it melted away. He demonstrated a couple other powers for the blond, including his shadow powers. They continued talking until the bell rang for their next class. Aido stayed where he was next to Seran even after the next class began. The blond was surprised when Seran actually paid attention to the teacher rather than diving back into his book. When he asked about it the silver haired vampire laughed silently before replying.

 

**"** **It's because I like messing with Yagari-sensei,"** he signed out with a smile.

 

Aido just stared at the other vampire in shock. He was dragged back to reality by something hitting him in the back of the head. Turning he growled at his cousin, who was smirking softly at him. Growling again he spent the rest of the class sulking, totally missing the bell. He only realized class was over when he suddenly realized he was falling (Kain having pushed his cousin to get him back to reality). Flailing out with a shocked cry he grabbed onto the first thing he came in contact with. That thing happened to be Seran's scarf. With a silent shout the silver haired vampire fell, the blonde's weight dragging him down. Then, without any warning, the room was plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!!! I'm an evil person, I know. :D Well, perhaps this will make up for it: a little doodle of Seran with his hair up and his scars visible!! Yay!!! Here 's the link: http://fav.me/d88lwid I hope you guys like it. Its one of the few free hand drawings of people I've done in a while. Enjoy and stay tuned for next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 9! I hope you all like this one. We get to see another demonstration of Seran's shadow powers. :D YAY! I had fun writing this part so I hope you like it as much as I do! 
> 
> To AlainnRain: OMG! You are totally making my **life** with all the comments! Thank you so very much! :D

Thankfully none of the other vampires paid any attention to him as he left the building. As he walked casually around the building he saw another flash of silver. Taking only a few seconds to wonder why Seran was running like that he took off after the other vampire. Kaname ended up practically chasing Seran through the small forest on campus until they reached the small lake at the center Seran burst through the tree line first and all but collapsed at the edge of the lake. He sat there for a few minutes, breathing, before grabbing his braid and pulling it in front of him. Quickly he pulled out the tie and ran his fingers through the long strands. It was at that point that Kaname decided to make his presence known.

 

"Seran," he called voice soft, so as not to startle the other Pureblood

 

Seran turned to him and was about to get to his feet but Kaname waved him down. Settling back onto the ground the silver haired vampire watched him approach. Briefly Kaname wondered why he had even bothered calling out to the other vampire; it was fairly obvious that he had heard the brunette's approach what with the set of his shoulders. Finally coming to a stop beside the other Kaname just watched as Seran finished undoing his braid. Despite not being tied back long the long silver strands held a slight wave and he quickly tied the lavender ribbon around his wrist.

 

"What happened back there?" Kaname asked after a few moments of silence.

 

Seran signed before reaching into the shadows at his side and withdrawing a small note book. Writing quickly he handed the book over to Kaname. The other Pureblood took it slowly, almost like he was afraid it was going to bite him or something.

 

 **"Aido grabbed my scarf when he fell. I panicked and called on my shadow powers to get me out. Sorry if I got anyone hurt because of it,"** the message read.

 

Kaname looked back up at the silver haired vampire, eyebrows raised, "Really? That's what that was?"

 

 **"** **Did you think that there would be more to it than that?"** Seran asked when the note book was passed back to him.

 

"Well, you disappeared on us so I figured that there was more to this story than you simply panicking," Kaname replied with a shrug.

 

Seran laughed silently and shook his head. Of course Kaname would think something like that. Still smiling the silver haired Pureblood waved for the other to join him. Kaname gave him an odd look before walking over and sinking gracefully to the ground. Both just sat there for a few moments looking out at the lake before Kaname spoke again.

 

"Yuki told me something interesting last night," he began slowly, as if he wasn't sure how to go about asking what he wanted.

 

 **"** **Oh? What might that be?"** Seran wrote, nudging the pad against the brunette's knee.

 

"She claimed that you have… scars… that you hide under your scarf. That's impossible through because Purebloods don't scar," Kaname said glancing over at the vampire beside him.

 

Seran sighed softly before writing, **"I knew she would talk to you about it. She's right, though, I do have scars. As I told you before; I'm different. I may be a Pureblood but I'm not like you or Yuki. My healing factor doesn't work like yours because I've never tasted fresh blood that wasn't my own."**

 

Kaname just stared at the words for several seconds before looking back up at Seran, "Are you serious?"

 

The silver haired vampire just nodded, amethyst eyes dark with some unknown emotion. He reached up and fingered at the edge of his scarf for a moment before taking a deep breath. Slowly he unwound the fabric from around his neck and turned to the older vampire, all while refusing to look the brunette in the eye. Kaname just looked at his face for a few seconds before his eyes dropped to the other vampire's throat. There, spanning all the way across the front of his throat, were four pale scare resembling claw marks. Wine redeyes widened as they traced over the bone white scars. Taking a deep breath the Pureblood all but forced himself to look up at the other.

 

"I can see why you would want to hide that. It looks really bad," Kaname said slowly causing Seran to look at him violet eyes wide.

 

 **"So you're not freaked out by it?"** he asked, handwriting shaky.

 

"No, but I can see why you would think that, though," Kaname replied with a sight shrug.

 

Seran smiled at him before re-wrapping the scarf around his neck. The pair sat there for a few more seconds before Seran stood. Kaname looked up at him just as the silver haired vampire held out his hand. The brunette blinked at the hand for a few seconds before finally taking it and allowing Seran to haul him to his feet. Once he was standing Kaname noticed that the darkness around them seemed lighter than it had before. Frowning slightly he used his powers to search out the auras of the other members of the Night Class. Upon finding them all back in the Moon Dorms his eyes widened slightly. Before he could flip out something poked him in the ribs. Looking down he saw Seran's note book.

 

 **"** **If you're worried about making it back to the dorms before sunrise I can help with that,"** the little note said.

 

"How? I bet even with Pureblood speed we would be hard pressed to make it back," Kaname replied propping one hand on his hip.

 

**"** **Easy; shadow jumping. How did you think I got out of the classroom so fast without anyone hearing anything?"**

 

Again Kaname just stared at the faintly smiling vampire. Shaking his head slightly and smiling Kaname nodded at him. Seran's smiled widened slightly and he held out his hand again. This time Kaname took it without hesitation. The silver haired Pureblood pulled him over to the shadow of a tree before telling him to think about something in the Moon Dorms. Kaname gave him a doubtful look but allowed his mind to pull up an image of the foyer.

 

Seran's hand tightened around his as he stepped into the shadow, pulling the brunette with him. Kaname had the strangest sensation of being both weightless and being pulled down at the same time as he too passed into the shadow. The feeling only lasted a few seconds before he found himself standing on solid ground once again. Opening his eyes, not even realizing that he'd ever closed them, he looked around. They were standing in the shadows of the main staircase in the foyer of the Moon Dorms. There was no mistaking the ornate decorations and fine furniture scattered around the room. Turning back to Seran Kaname couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly.

 

 **"** **Alright, well, I'll leave you to it then. I should get back to the Chairman's house before Yagari-sensei gets pissed. I'll see you tomorrow night,"** Seran wrote on his note pad before heading for the door, letting Kaname's hand slide easily from his own.

 

"Wait a moment, Seran," the brunette said, catching his fingers seconds before they slipped from his hand.

 

Seran turned to him with his head tilted to the side a bit and a question in his eyes. Kaname took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

"Is there an easier way for us to talk rather than you writing stuff on a note pad like this?" he asked letting the other's hand drop.

 

 **"** **Sure. Learn Sign Language or get Yuki-chan to teach you,"** Seran wrote with a smile before heading for the door again with a wave.

 

Kaname was left standing in the foyer as the large doors closed behind the silver haired vampire. Shaking his head again the Pureblood headed for his rooms. As he passed Yuki's rooms he thought about what Seran had said. After a few seconds of contemplation he nodded stiffly. He would either learn Sign Language on his own or he would ask his sister or Aido (heaven help him) to teach him. But that was for another night. Suppressing a yawn the brunette slipped silently into his rooms for some much needed sleep. Being able to understand the other Pureblood could wait for a few hours, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I hope this is what you all were expecting. Next chapter we see Seran actually in uniform. :D I hope to see you all next time! Thanks guys! Please leave a comment or a kudos!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this has been a long time coming, but it's here at last! Chapter 10 of Something's Missing! YAY!!!! I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. I've been ridiculously uninspired by just about anything lately and it has really put a damper on my writing. Either way I managed to get this chapter out.
> 
> A special thanks to: AlainnRain (who has commented on every single chapter so far so major thanks to you), dardar1, Bloody_Cross, and Lucy for their lovely comments
> 
> I'm going to apologize in advance for the length and I hope none of you hate me for it. *bows apologetically* So without further adieu here's chapter 10.

As the doors clicked shut behind him Seran couldn’t help but sag against them. The whole thing with Kaname made his head spin! IT had nothing to do with the shadow jumping, he could do that in his sleep (and actually had done it for that matter). It was the brunette’s reaction to his scars. If anything he had expected the other vampire to be disgusted because he was right; Purebloods don’t scar, ever. Shaking his head Seran smiled softly before pushing away from the door. Stepping forward he let himself fall into another shadow on the steps.

 

Sliding easily out of a shadow on the wall of Cross’ living room the vampire was met with a strange sight. Yagari and Cross were both hunched over the coffee table, voices low as the talked about something. Not wanting to alert them to his presence yet the silver haired vampire drifted through the shadows around the room until he reached the kitchen. Pulling away from the wall he walked silently over to a bowl of fruit on the table and took an apple.

 

As he ate Cross and Yagari’s conversation stopped and both moved, apparently heading for the kitchen. Seran smirked into his apple but didn’t move. Both men walked into the room, totally ignoring the Pureblood sitting on the table. Finally Cross glance his direction and jumped as he did a double take.

 

“Seran-kun! How long have you been there?” he asked placing one hand over his heart as the Pureblood laughed.

 

**“Not too long, Chairman.** **What were you two talking about?”** he signed out with slightly shaking hands.

 

“The Association sent a letter asking you to take care of a small problem in town,” Yagari began but stopped when he saw the look on Seran’s face.

 

**“And you were going to tell me this when? You know I don’t refuse jobs, Yagari-sensei,”** Seran signed out sliding off the table with ease. **“When should I move out?”**

 

“If you leave right now you should be finished before class tonight,” the brunette said with a resigned sigh.

 

Seran just nodded before pulling his still slightly wavy silver hair back into a high pony tail. As he moved away from the table the shadows gathered around him, totally hiding him from view. When the pulled back the vampire was dressed from head to toe in black. He was still wearing his black combat boots and black skinny jeans but his top had been replaced by a formfitting black sleeveless shirt with a low collar. A long black leather jacket rested on his shoulders, covering his arms. The jacket was fitted through the shoulders, arms, and chest and flared out a bit at his hips. Speaking of his hips two thick black crossed belts hung there, several silver daggers glittering dangerously from their holsters. Giving the other two hunters a nod the vampire turned for the door, grabbing his keys as he went.

 

“Seran, wait a minute!” Yagari said stopping the teen in his track.

 

Turning Seran gave him a raised eyebrow and signed, **“What?”**

 

“I know you’re immune to sunlight because of… things… but don’t over-do it alright? We know about most of your new abilities but not all of them. For all we know there could be a limit on your immunity and…” Yagari trailed off his eye showing more than just concern.

 

**“I know, Sensei. I’ll be careful. You won’t lose me again,”** Seran signed out with a smile as he turned back to the door.

 

Yagari just nodded as he walked out. Seconds later they heard the sound of Seran’s car starting before the teen drove away. Cross had handed over the note from the Association as he left so there was no reason to call him back. Despite this, despite knowing that he was his best student, Yagari still worried. After the Incident as the called it he knew that the boy was far stronger than he had ever been but he still worried. So many things could go wrong and there was next to nothing that he could do about it. Sighing the brunette leaned heavily against the table to wait.

 

**-** That night-

 

The Night Class was in the middle of a lesson when the door suddenly opened. All eyes turned to the door as it swung slowly open. Seran stepped into the room, a sheepish look on his face. The teacher just nodded at him and went back to teaching, ignoring the fact that the rest of the class wasn’t even paying attention to him. They were all still focused on the silver haired Pureblood as he walked to the back of the classroom.

 

Instead of wearing street clothes he was in the official Night Class uniform. It was a total surprise to everyone. They’d all expected him to keep wearing street clothes until he moved into the dorms but that didn’t appear to be the case. Another surprising fact was that he wasn’t wearing a scarf. In fact, unless you looked very closely, it seemed like he was just wearing the standard dress shirt and tie. On closer inspection, though, it became apparent that he was wearing a high collared under shirt. Finally the vampire came to the last row of desks and sat beside Aido. The blond noble gave him a blinding smile before looking back at the teacher. Seran smiled softly as he set his books down before sighing.

 

Slumping forward in his seat the silverette yawned hugely, just barely managing to hide it with his hand. Dropping his chin to rest on his crossed arms the Pureblood stared off into space, totally oblivious to the surprised eyes of Kaname’s inner circle and the other Pureblood himself. They all had varying looks of surprise on their faces. It wasn’t because of the fact that he yawned in the middle of class or even that he showed up in the middle of class. It was the fact that, when he yawned, they could see the tips of his fangs. Most of the time a vampire’s fangs were indistinguishable from normal teeth. They just happened to be a little sharper than normal. On Seran, though, you could tell where his fangs were because they were slightly elongated.

 

Aido moved to poke the other vampire but stopped and just blinked at him. A paper ball bounced off his wild blond hair, drawing his attention to his cousin and the others. Kain gave him a questioning “What’s up?” gesture to which the blond replied with the gesture for sleep. The fire-using vampire gave his cousin an incredulous look and shook his head. Aido nodded emphatically and leaned back in his chair.

 

Sure enough Seran was fast asleep, his head pillowed on his crossed arms. The others stared at him for a few seconds before sharing uneasy looks. They knew that none of the regular Night Class teachers would say anything but Yagari was another story. The vampire hunter hated when people slept in his class, even going so far as to throw a book at Kaname when the brunette dozed off. In his defense the man said that he’d been working on stuff for the new Vampire Council for the past two days and hadn’t slept at all. Yagari just scoffed, rolling his eyes as he told him to do it after class. Needless to say the others were worried about what the vampire hunter would do.

 

As it was they needn’t have worried. Their class ended and the two teachers switched out. When the hunter scanned the room and saw Seran (who is still dead to the world asleep by the way) next to Aido he just smirked softly and moved on. This surprised everyone because they knew he hated people sleeping in his classes. The nobles all shared a look before Kaname stood. Yagari immediately focused on the Pureblood prince.

 

“Yeah? What do you want, Kuran?” he asked with his usual venom.

 

“I was just wondering why you are letting Seran sleep. It’s surely not because he’s a Pureblood, because you hate vampires, so I was curious,” Kaname replied, leaving out the fact that the rest of the class was just as curious.

 

Yagari sighed and rubbed his forehead, “He’s been awake for the past 72 hours and just came back from an assignment handed down by the Association. He’s exhausted but insisted on coming. I also think the idiot might have gotten himself hurt but I can’t tell.”

 

At that Aido leaned over a bit, sniffing softly as he did. Sure enough the vampire beside him’s silver hair smelled faintly of blood. The blood, for the most part, smelled like that of an ex-human, but there was a faint undertone of pure blood that could very easily be missed. Looking back up he met Kaname’s eyes before looking at Yagari. The hunter had a guarded look on his face but he could see the concern in the man’s blue eye.

 

“I smell mostly ex-human blood but I think he did get hurt, at least a little bit anyway, because there’s a faint undertone of pure blood as well,” Aido said, voice trailing off in the end.

 

The vampire hunter's jaw clenched and he swore softly. Looking back up he declared a free period again before walking straight up to where the silver haired vampire sat. Reaching out he gathered the still sleeping vampire into his arms. Amazingly Seran didn’t wake; he just curled a little closer to the hunter and sighed silently. Glancing down at the bag beside the vampire’s chair he sighed, resigned to making a second trip. A soft tug on his sleeve had him looking down into a pair of large, brown eyes. Yuki glanced down at Seran’s bag, a questioning look in her eyes. Yagari nodded at her and she scoped the bag off the floor. As she stood she gently grabbed Seran’s hair, piling it gently in the other vampire’s lap.

 

“Arigato, Yuki,” the hunter whispered, despite knowing that Seran was a deep sleeper.

 

Yuki just smiled and the pair left the classroom, headed for the infirmary. Yagari wasn’t about to take the silver vampire back home so he went for the next best thing. Once the three were gone Aido slumped in his seat a bit; he’d actually wanted to talk to Seran for a bit. A sudden weight on his shoulder had him sitting back up. Kaname sat down beside him, looking just a tiny bit out of place.

 

“Y-yes, Kaname-sama?” the blond asked slowly.

 

“I require some… assistance… with something. You’re assistance, Aido,” the Pureblood said his face contorting ever so slightly at the word “assistance”.

 

“What can I help you with, Kaname-sama?” Aido asked a little more enthused to know that he wasn’t in trouble.

 

“As I understand it you know Sign Language, correct?” Kaname asked, shifting slightly in his chair, more than a little uncomfortable to be asking Aido of all people to help him.

 

“I do… Are you trying to ask if I can help you learn Sign Language?” thankfully Aido had gotten the hint and asked his question quietly.

 

Kaname jus nodded at him, eyes unreadable. The blond seemed the think about it for a few seconds before nodding enthusiastically. Kaname nodded at him again and rose to his feet. Aido was right behind him as the two slipped out of the room. They walked in silence until they reached the library. Once there they found a quiet table at the back of the large room. Aido was practically bouncing out of his skin while Kaname managed to stay calm and collected.

 

“So, what do you want me to start with, Kaname-sama?” Aido asked smiling brightly as he pulled a couple sheets of paper out of his backpack.

 

“Let’s start with the basics, Aido,” Kaname replied sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs.

 

The blond nodded happily as he started talking and writing at the same time. Kaname listened intently as the blond happily explained everything. The two ended up spending several hours in the library, only realizing what time it was when Kain, Takuma, Shiki and the others walked in. Yuki was already back at the dorms for lunch and Yagari had taken Seran over to the Chairman’s house. Kaname and the rest of the nobles headed over to the Moon Dorms after Aido gathered all of his things. The rest of the evening was rather uneventful but Aido and Kaname had made further plans to continue the Sign Language lessons in their free time. As Kaname sat in his room after dinner he smiled softly to himself, thought if anyone saw him he would firmly deny it. Maybe having Seran around was a good thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am very sorry for the a) lateness of this chapter and b) the length. As I said before I have been terribly uninspired but I still managed to find a small spark to finish this chapter. Hopefully I'll get inspired again soon and chapter 11 will be quicker in coming. As always please leave a comment or kudos, they are much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! It has been way too long since I last updated this or any of my pieces! I know that this is probably way too short for those of you who are craving more of this story so I'm going to apologize profusely before directing you all over to my FanFiction.net account. I do this because I have a story there called "The Compendium of Short Stories Part II". Within that story you will find a chapter that pertains heavily to this story. I won't go into any details about it but I can say this; it will answer pretty much all of your questions you have had so far. Should you choose not to pop over there and look that's fine and for those of you that do I hope that you look at some of my other stuff as well (some of it it not posted here but most of it is) My account name is "Scyler" should you wish to look me up. Again I know that this is a very short chapter and for that I apologize. Either way I hope you like it. :)
> 
> **"Signing"**  
>  _"Thoughts"_   
>  "Speaking"

Seran woke to the sound of a pen scratching against paper. It seemed a little out of place considering the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the middle of a lecture after returning from his mission. Blinking slowly he shifted slightly and the scratching stopped. Finally managing to pry his eyes open he was only mildly surprised to see Yagari sitting next to him. He was totally surprised, however, to see Yuki sitting in the other chair. The brunette girl looked up at him and smiled while Yagari set aside what he was working on.  

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked leaning over slightly.  

 

**"Better,"** Seran replied pausing in the middle to stifle a yawn. **"How long was I asleep?"**  

 

"You missed the rest of the school day and it's almost morning now, so I'm guessing about eight hours," Yagari replied with a shrug.  

 

**"Wow. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to sleep through everything,"** the silver haired vampire signed out sheepishly.  

 

"Its fine, Seran. You have been awake for the last three days so you really needed your sleep," Yagari said with a smile.  

 

Seran smiled as he sat up, but before he could say anything Yuki spoke up, "Seran-kun, you still look really tired. Why don't you spend the day at the Moon Dorms? I'm sure we could find an open room for you. Besides, weren't you planning on eventually staying in the dorms anyway?"  

 

The silver haired vampire considered this for a second before smiling at the petite brunette, **"Alright that sounds good to me. Are you alright with that, sensei?"**  

 

Yagari nodded and started gathering his paperwork. Yuki did the same while Seran hauled himself out of the infirmary bed. Yuki lightly took his arm as they walked from the building. They parted ways with Yagari as the front doors, with Seran handing over his keys with a wave. Yagari smirked and waved as he walked away. That left the two Purebloods standing at the school doors with no easy way back to the Moon Dorms, at least the way Yuki saw it. A tap on her shoulder had her looking at Seran.  

 

**“Picture a place in the Moon Dorms. Preferably not your room thought,”** he signed out with a smile.  

 

“Why?”  

 

**“I can get us there in less than a second, but I need an anchor point. Whatever you picture is that anchor point,”** Seran explained, the smile still on his face.  

 

Yuki shrugged and pictured the couch in the Moon Dorm’s main living area. One of Seran’s eyebrows arched delicately, but he didn’t comment. He just started falling back into a shadow by the door, pulling Yuki with him. The girl squeaked at the feeling of suddenly being off balance like that, but it didn’t last long because almost as soon as it happened it stopped and they were sitting on the couch in the dorms. Their quite sudden arrival had not gone unnoticed and all the vampires in the room just stared at the pair siting on the couch. Seran was unruffled, but Yuki was decidedly not.  

 

She looked around the room in surprise first before looking back at Seran. He sat leaned against one of the arms, a small smile on his face. He lifted a hand as though to say something, but stopped when a huge yawn forced him to cover his mouth with said hand. Yuki smiled softly as she got over the shock of suddenly going from one place to another at the sight. Standing she looked at the other vampires in the room.  

 

"Does anyone know if there is an empty room somewhere in the dorms?" she asked looking around the room.   

 

At first no one answered her. She simply figured their silence was caused by her and Seran’s sudden arrival. The petite vampire’s hunch was partially right. The main reason they were staying quiet thought was that there were no more empty private rooms for the Pureblood to stay in. There were only two private rooms and both Kaname and Yuki occupied both. Even with Seran telling them that he really didn’t want to be treated like a Pureblood the other vampires couldn’t help but stick to what they knew.  

 

Getting a little impatient with the continued silence Yuki propped her hands on her hips before speaking again, “Seriously are there any empty rooms available? Or at least someone who doesn’t have a roommate that would be willing to share?”  

 

That got a few odd glances. The only vampire who had a double room but no roommate was Darmoria and Seran had made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t exactly comfortable around the dark skinned vampire. Yuki looked like she was about to start actually yelling at the group when Kaname walked in. The petite brunette perked up immediately and ran to her brother. Seran gave the other Pureblood a slight nod of acknowledgement. Kaname nodded back before looking down at his sister.   

 

“What seems to be the problem, Yuki?” he asked gently.  

 

“I was trying to find a room for Seran to stay in today. He’s still tiered and I’m worried about him trying to go back to his house today,” the petite vampire pouted darkly crossing her arms slowly.  

 

Kaname glanced over at Seran, who was suppressing a yawn and looked like he was about to fall asleep on the couch. It probably wasn’t a good thing to try and send him back to his house tonight, either by shadow travel or by car. There was only one real way to allow the other Pureblood to stay at the Moon dorms. Well, he could stay where he was and just sleep on the couch but Kaname knew that the other members of the Night Class would totally balk at the thought. That left sharing a room with either him or his sister. He definitely didn’t want the other man sharing with his sister. That really only left one option.  

 

Taking a deep breath he turned to the silver haired vampire, "Seran, there are no other private rooms available for you to use. That means that you will have to share. The only rooms available to accommodate two people are Darmoria's and mine. Considering what happened between you two I think it would be best if you stayed in my room tonight. Is that acceptable to you?" 

 

**"I could stay  here on the couch if you really don't want me to room with anyone. I don't mind,"** Seran signed out after shaking his head sharply.  

 

"I know that but it would be... improper... for you to spend the night out here," Kaname said gesturing to the room at large with a long hand. "So, I will ask again, would you rather room with Darmoria or me?"    
 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yay or nay? I know this is really short but that's the way it's supposed to be. I hope you all liked it and hope to see you all next time. Please click the cute little button at the bottom to let me know what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
